According to the type of light source and the arrangement of the light source, liquid crystal display devices can be divided into transmissive liquid crystal displays, transflective liquid crystal displays and reflective liquid crystal displays; a dielectric layer is arranged in a reflective liquid crystal display, and the dielectric layer can reflect external ambient light and play the role of a backlight source, and therefore no backlight is needed, and thereby the power consumption is reduced.
At present, typical reflective displays are electronic ink (E-ink) displays. An electronic ink comprises black particles and white particles, and the electronic ink display achieves bright state display by absorbing the white particles in the electronic ink to the display side and achieves dark state display by absorbing the black particles in the electronic ink to the display side.